L'interrogatoire
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: CONCOURS ONE PIECE 2! "Luffy s'était attiré des emmerdes. De grosses emmerdes. Bon, vous me direz ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Sauf que là, c'était la police qui en avait après lui. Donc évidement, quand la police recherche quelqu'un, quoi de plus normal que d'interroger sa famille et ses amis proches?" UA, Zoro/Smoker pas en couple! POV Zoro


**BONNE ANNÉE TOUT LE MONDE! **

**Je suis de retour, mais pas pour très longtemps malheureusement... TT juste pour poster mon petit OS du concours de Nathdawn, Lisen et Sinasta! ^^**

**Donc euh... par où commencer... Bon déjà je vais rappeler les modalités du concours, juste au cas où... on était pas mal d'auteur(e)s à l'avoir fait la dernière fois ^^**

_**OS, entre 1500 et 8000 mots. Pas d'OC ni de Marie-Sue. UA autorisé, rester proche des personnages du manga.**_

_**Thèmes: 1) ''Tu vois l'autre jour j'étais en train de sucer un pote...''**_

_** 2) ''L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime.''**_

_**Date limite: le 16 mars.**_

**Alors du coup moi j'ai choisi le premier... ça me faisait bien marrer, et je le trouvais un peu plus dur que le deuxième, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu! XD**

**Je classe la fic en M juste pour être sure, mais il n'y aura pas de lemon... c'est juste parce que j'ai mis pas mal de gros mots, ayant écrit du point de vue de Zoro, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me l'imagine bien avoir ce genre de vocabulaire... XD Donc désolée du langage... ^^ Sinon, mis à part ça, je n'ai pas d'autres warnings...**

**Les personnages seront Zoro et Smoker, mais ne paniquez pas: ils ne sont pas en couple! ^^**

**Et... irréductible du ZoSan que je suis, je n'ai pas pu résister à en coller un tout petit peu à un moment donné... vous verrez bien où, c'est pas trop dur à repérer! XD**

**Ah oui aussi! C'est un UA.**

**Donc maintenant que j'ai tout dit... en route pour la fic! J'ose vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas! ;)**

**Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartiens pas!**

* * *

_**.**_

_**L'interrogatoire:**_

_**.**_

Luffy s'était attiré des emmerdes. De grosses emmerdes. Bon, vous me direz ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Sauf que là, c'était la police qui en avait après lui. Décidément, ce gamin était irrécupérable!

Il avait donc disparu de la surface de la terre, impossible à localiser par qui que ce soit. Sauf par son frère. Et moi. Je savais pertinemment où il se cachait: étant son meilleur ami depuis tout gamins, on était toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Alors quand l'un de nous avait besoin de soutient, l'autre était là. Normal, donc, que je sache où il se cachait, sinon il aurait été obligé de se démerder seul, son frère étant lui aussi en cavale pour une raison compliquée que je ne comprenais pas encore très bien... Et ils avaient jugé pour une raison de sécurité de ne pas se planquer ensemble (histoire que si l'un d'eux se fasse choper, l'autre reste en liberté) et de ne pas trop se rendre de visites pour ne pas mettre en danger leurs caches respectives.

Donc évidement, quand la police recherche quelqu'un, quoi de plus normal que d'interroger sa famille et ses amis proches? D'où le fait que je me sois retrouvé là à six heures du mat', dans une pièce moche et vide, menotté (visiblement ils avaient relu mon casier judiciaire...) à une table en métal toute aussi froide que l'ambiance qui régnait dans ladite pièce. Avec un inspecteur - pardon... un _colonel!-_ aux airs forts peu sympathiques, qui me posait tout un tas de questions tout aussi agréables que sa personne, et ce depuis plus d'une heure.

Avec toutes les réponses vagues et plutôt du style foutage de gueule que je lui avais servies, il ne s'était toujours pas lassé! Il avait réussi à tenir une demi heure en m'exposant ''les faits'', alors ça avait pas été trop dur pour moi, mais ensuite il avait commencé à me demander tout un tas de truc sur ma vie privée, celle de ma famille et de mes amis, chose que je n'avais pas franchement envie de faire. Ça ne le regardait pas, et je ne voyais pas bien le rapport entre ça et son enquête.

Quand ils avaient débarqué chez moi avec toute leur clique, et qu'ils m'avaient embarqué, je n'ai pas résisté: si je commençais à foutre la merde du côté des flics, j'allais avoir de sacrés problèmes. Non, autant ne pas me les mettre à dos, j'avais déjà assez avec les gangs du coin (chose qui m'avait valu mon casier judiciaire d'ailleurs). Mais là il commençait à me les briser sévère le Smoker! Je m'ennuyais comme pas permis, et j'avais pas envie de répondre à ses questions. Il avait visiblement décidé de prendre tout son temps, mais c'était pas grave: j'étais pas pressé non plus. Quittes à rester ici comme un con menotté à une table, autant m'amuser un petit peu...

- Bien. Roronoa, que savez vous de Monkey D Luffy?

- Lequel?

Il a levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré. J'allais l'emmerder à tel point qu'il allait bien finir par être obligé de me laisser sortir!

- Vous en connaissez beaucoup des types qui s'appellent comme ça!?

Je me mis à compter à voix basse, levant les yeux vers le plafond comme si j'étais en train de réfléchir, avant de le regarder à nouveau et de déclarer d'un air assez fier (du style du type qui est content d'avoir réussi à compter jusqu'à un chiffre aussi faramineux) :

- Cinq.

- Rahhh! Celui avec le chapeau de paille qui habite en collocation avec d'autres amis!

- Ah oui, le chapeau de paille... Six alors.

- Donc qu'est ce que vous savez sur lui?!

- Euh... Il a un chapeau de paille et il habite en collocation avec d'autres amis. Si ça peut vous être utile...

Il respira un bon coup. Bruyamment. Finalement il ne devait pas être du genre patient, parce qu'il commençait déjà à s'énerver... À moins que cette dernière heure n'aie été plus éprouvante pour lui qu'elle n'y paraissait. Tant mieux, ça serait encore plus drôle. Je suis du genre à être assez chiant quand on me cherche des noises, alors donnez moi la moindre occasion (pas que j'en ai besoin d'une de toute façon), et je vous agacerais jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez par vous arracher les cheveux.

- Est ce que vous savez où vous êtes, Roronoa?

- Salle… B14, je crois?

- Vous êtes dans une salle d'interrogatoire _d'interpol_.

- Ah… pas mal non plus.

Sur ce coup là, il n'a pas répondu. Je crois que je commençais vraiment à lui taper sur le système... Et j'en savourais chaque secondes!

- Commencez pas à jouer avec moi Roronoa, je suis pas d'humeur...

- … Pas d'humeur?

- Et ne vous mettez pas à répéter chaque mot à la fin de mes phrases, ce n'est pas très constructif.

- …

- ...

- ... Pas très constructif?

- _Roronoa..._

- Bon d'accord, d'accord! Vous énervez pas! Ben Luffy... c'est un pote. Il est sympa... Quand on est ensemble, on parle de tout, de rien... mais surtout de sexe!

- _Pardon?!_

Là je crois bien qu'il ne m'avait pas vu venir! Il avait un air complètement éberlué sur le visage. Un air qui disait clairement: _''Mais qu'est ce qu'il va me sortir encore comme connerie?!''_ Je me forçais donc à ne pas sourire face à la tronche mémorable qu'il me tirait et continuais:

- Ben oui, c'est sympa comme sujet. Vous savez, une soirée entre potes avec de la bière, le soir dans le salon. Vous avez surement déjà fait ça aussi? Ben dans ces cas là, c'est toujours marrant de parler de ce genre de truc... Me dites pas que vous l'avez jamais fait, je vous croirais pas!

Et puis comme il ne réagissait pas (je crois que je l'ai bloqué... un peu comme un ordinateur qui plante mais en moins chiant et en beaucoup plus drôle...), j'ai décidé d'aller encore un peu plus loin:

- D'ailleurs tu vois l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote...

- _Quoi?_

Ah! Ça y est, il était réveillé!

- Ben oui. Ussop, celui avec le long nez. On parlait de sexe, et il se demandait comment c'était une pipe, alors je lui ai proposé de lui montrer...

Je crois bien que là, je lui ai fait un sacré choc quand même, le pauvre. Alors oui je sais, c'est vulgaire et pas fin pour un sou. Mais bon, moi et la finesse... Et puis j'aimais bien l'idée de mettre mal à l'aise ce mec super sérieux avec ses airs de type qui en a vécu long. Alors quoi de mieux comme sujet? Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il me demandait avant, et me regardait avec son air éberlué sur le visage et les yeux grand ouverts. J'en aurais presque ricané si je ne m'étais pas retenu à temps.

- Non mais... vous... vous l'avez vraiment fait?

Tiens d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense... il avait même pas pigé que je m'étais mis à le tutoyer!

- Ben oui, c'est un pote, c'est pas comme si y'avait quelque chose. Je lui ai juste montré. Pour lui rendre service, quoi.

- D'accord, mais euh... Vous faites ça... souvent?

Le blaireau... Dans son incrédulité, il venait de me tendre la perche pour aller encore plus loin!

- Ben de temps en temps. C'est vrai que j'ai pas vraiment compté, et puis c'était toujours pour une raison différente, mais oui, ça m'est pas arrivé qu'une fois...

Et puis, d'un air innocent et vaguement étonné, je rajoutais:

- Vous êtes choqué?

- ...

- ...

- Plutôt, oui...

- Rho faut pas! C'est pas comme si je vous avouais que j'aimais ça, hein! Quoique... avec Sourcil en vrille c'était sympa... J'ai bien aimé ses réactions. Et puis il était stressé, il fumait clope sur clope, alors vous comprenez, il fallait bien qu'il décompresse un peu.

- Qu'il... _décompresse_?

- Ben oui. Il était sur les nerfs! Tendu, quoi! Et puis c'est prouvé scientifiquement que la masturbation aide à se détendre. Alors je lui ai filé un coup de main.

- Bon heu... c'est gentil, mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question sur Monkey D Luffy...

- Ah ouais... Enfin si! Je vous disais qu'on parlait souvent ensemble de sexe.

- Vous êtes d'une finesse Roronoa, c'est hallucinant...

- Oui, hein? - lui dis-je d'un air tout fier. Du genre quel-beau-compliment-merci-beaucoup-je-suis-très-flatté! Il commençait à reprendre contenance et la maîtrise de lui même, et ça me plaisait pas beaucoup.

- Bon aller, arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule et dites moi ce qui m'intéresse vraiment.

- Euh... Luffy? - j'avais décidé de jouer au con, voyez. En général ça marche plutôt bien. D'ailleurs je le voyais déjà commencer à s'énerver à nouveau, essayant tant bien que mal de rester calme et neutre, professionnel.

- Oui, Luffy.

- Ben... je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure! On parle beaucoup-

- De sexe, ça va, ne me répétez pas ça! Vous devez bien avoir autre chose à me dire à son sujet quand même!?

- Ben... non.

- Et vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance?! Vous êtes amis depuis au moins douze ans et vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire que _ça_?!

- Ben... oui.

Là, il a vraiment commencé à s'énerver. Il s'est levé, s'est penché à moitié au dessus de la table et a tapé un bon coup dessus du plat des mains.

- Est ce que vous savez ce que vous risquez Roronoa, si vous continuez sur cette voie là?

- Pas vraiment… Ça m'as plutôt l'air d'être une bonne occasion pour vous de m'emmerder comme pas permis en me balançant tous vos trucs législatifs. Mais allez-y, je vous écoute.

Il avait fait comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu (même si je voyais bien que ma réaction l'agaçait au plus haut point) et il m'avait alors expliqué que je faisait de la ''rétention d'information'' (ou un truc du même genre...), et que c'était passible de lourdes peines. Le reste, j'ai pas écouté. Évidement, il l'a remarqué.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu?

- Ça oui, pour vous entendre, y'a pas de soucis vu comment vous gueulez! Pour vous écouter, par contre c'est autre chose. Je vous avais bien dit que vos trucs de lois à la con ça m'ennuyais…

Il a pris une énième respiration pour se calmer (j'ai pas vraiment compté le nombre de fois où il a fait ça) et s'est rassis dans sa chaise, croisant les mains devant lui avant de reprendre:

- Dites voir… Vous êtes con naturellement où vous vous forcez?

Ce à quoi je répondis d'un air pas peu fier que non ce n'étais pas de naissance, mais que ça venait avec un sacré entrainement. Il a ri. Mais pas dans le bon sens. Pas dans le sens ''Haha! Trop bonne ta blague!'' mais plutôt de manière ironique, comme s'il me détestait... ce qui était plutôt logique considérant les efforts que je faisait depuis un bon bout de temps pour que ce soit le cas.

Satisfait de mon effet, je lui lançais un petit sourire en coin, provocateur. Histoire qu'il ne se mette pas à m'apprécier sans prévenir. Même si j'en doutais... Il reprit son bloc sur la table et le regarda en silence pendant quelques bonnes minutes avant de continuer notre petite séance de questions - pseudoréponses.

.

.

.

Bon. Ça faisait maintenant officiellement deux heures que je le menais en bourrique (enfin... une heure et demi si on ne comptait pas son speech du début). Je m'amusais comme un petit fou, d'accord. Et ça ne m'arrivait que très_ très_ rarement, _d'accord_. Mais n'empêche que je commençais à fatiguer, et que j'avais pas que ça à faire. Donc si il pouvait se dépêcher de me péter son câble pour que je puisse enfin sortir, ce serait bien sympa de sa part (j'avais parié sur la théorie qu'il ne me garderait pas à partir du moment où il aurait compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de moi).

Je m'activais donc à l'agacer encore un peu plus, prenant mon air le plus imbécile et innocent, en gardant quand même un peu d'insolence pour a: ma fierté, parce que jouer au parfait crétin, c'est pas vraiment mon genre, d'habitude; et b: pour qu'il comprenne bien que _non_, je n'étais pas un gentil débile et que _oui_, je me foutais clairement de sa gueule. En somme, pour l'énerver encore plus vite et facilement.

Alors on y avait passé encore une bonne heure et demi, et ça marchait plutôt bien... je le voyais perdre son sang froid au fil des secondes, prendre une assez vilaine teinte rosâtre, et froncer les sourcils comme un rugbyman en colère. Un joli tableau, en soi. Ça m'étonne toujours qu'il ait réussi à se retenir de me taper dessus, quand j'y repense...

Et puis vint le moment (au bout d'un peu plus de trois heures depuis le début) de ma provocation où je savais qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un tout petit, micro chouilla pour le faire craquer. La fameuse goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Alors je lançais avec un petit sourire amusé et le regard provocateur, plein de sous entendus, tentant de lui rappeler notre conversation d'il y avait deux heures:

- Vous m'avez l'air_ tendu_, colonel Smoker...

Il se leva, levant les mains au ciel de frustration avant de les laisser retomber bruyamment, et il sortit de la pièce d'un pas excédé en claquant la porte, sa dernière phrase raisonnant dans tout le couloir:

- _**J'abandonne! J'en peux plus, je ne peux plus le supporter! Il y a rien à en tirer, foutez le moi à la porte!**_

J'avais gagné. Et d'ailleurs, comme pour confirmer mes prévisions, un type se ramena avec les clef, détacha mes menottes et me pria de ''bien vouloir quitter les lieux'', me prévenant quand même que je reviendrais probablement plus tard.

Je souris. Je n'aurais qu'à leur recommencer ma petite scène... ils étaient pas prêts de savoir où était Luffy!

* * *

**.**

**Et voilou! C'est finitou! XD **

**Alors voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! (j'aiiiime les revieeeeeews! *-*)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et à la prochaine! ;)**

**Jackie.**

**PS: j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de fautes, j'ai relu mais bon y'a toujours des petites malignes qui nous échappent... XD**


End file.
